


All I Want For Christmas (Is You)

by OfEndlessWonder



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfEndlessWonder/pseuds/OfEndlessWonder
Summary: Alex and Maggie share their Christmas traditions (and maybe make some new ones of their own).





	All I Want For Christmas (Is You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassieholliday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieholliday/gifts).



> Takes place during season two, just after these two dorks first got together. 
> 
> Happy holidays everyone; hope you enjoy :)

“Wow,” Maggie said as she walked into Alex’s apartment, eyebrows raising as she slipped off her jacket and turned towards her girlfriend. “It looks like Christmas threw up in here.”

“Yeah…” Alex glanced around at the numerous decorations and brightly coloured lights, a tree standing proud in one corner. “Kara can go a little crazy at this time of year.”

“A little?” Maggie’s voice was coloured with disbelief. “This is more than just a little, Danvers.”

“ _You_ trying saying no to her puppy dog eyes,” Alex told her, and Maggie smiled. “I take it you’re not big on Christmas?”

“Not really,” Maggie shrugged, settling down on Alex’s couch and tugging the other woman to sit beside her. “I’m spending it at my desk.”

“You’re working over the holidays?” Alex was a little horrified - she was a workaholic but Kara’s holiday cheer was contagious, and it was usually the only few days of the year she took off.

“Well I don’t really have any other plans.” Maggie’s smile was subdued. “I’m not close with my family, and I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I don’t have too many friends in the city.”

“You could spend it with me.” The words slipped from Alex’s mouth without too much thought, and she resisted the urge to clamp her hands across her mouth as Maggie looked at her with surprise.

Things between them were still so new - it was barely two weeks since Maggie had come to her apartment and kissed her, changing her life for the better - and she was still so scared of messing it up, of moving too fast and making Maggie think she’d made a mistake.

“Really?” Alex was relieved to hear that Maggie didn’t seem too taken aback by the offer, and instead almost looked… hopeful?

“Yeah.” Alex reached out and took Maggie’s hand, squeezing gently. “If you want to,” she was quick to add, because she didn’t want Maggie to feel obligated. “You don’t have to, because my mom will be there and while she’s been dying to meet you I know that it might be moving too fast but - ”

Maggie cut her off with a kiss, soft and slow, that made Alex tingle all the way down to her toes.

“You’re really cute when you ramble,” Maggie murmured against Alex’s lips when they parted, and Alex could almost feel the smile on the other woman’s lips. “I’d love to spend the holidays with you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Alex.” Maggie kissed her again. “Really.”

//

“You’re sure you don’t mind me crashing your Christmas?” Maggie asked Kara one night at the alien bar, when Alex had disappeared to get another round of drinks.

“Not at all,” Kara replied, her smile wide and bright. “You’re family now.”

The word made Maggie feel warm inside, because it wasn’t something that she’d imagined for herself when she’d moved here.

She wasn’t really built for relationships, they never really lasted and she always fucked them up in the end, but with Alex she wanted things to be different.

She made Maggie want to be better.

“I just hope you’re prepared for sitting around in your pjs and watching tacky movies for the whole of Christmas Eve,” Kara continued, an excited glint in her eye, and Maggie could barely imagine what she was going to be like on Christmas Day.

“Sounds a hell of a lot better than catching up on paperwork in an empty office.” It was what she’d done last year, and Kara looked horrified.

“I’m so glad Alex asked you to stay with us.”

“Me too.”

“And if there’s anything you want to do, we can totally do that. Any traditions or anything.”

“I don’t really have any,” Maggie shrugged, smiling at Alex as she returned with three beers in hand. “I’m kinda used to being alone.”

She hadn't told Alex about her parents, about how they don’t talk anymore, not since she’d been kicked out when she was still in high school.

“None at all? Even little ones?”

“Not really…” Maggie trailed off. “My aunt and I used to make Christmas cookies… one year I ate so many that I got really sick and couldn’t eat Christmas dinner.”

She smiled at the memory, a rare one from her past that isn’t tinged with pain. Her aunt had done her best when Maggie had ended up on her doorstep, had taken her in and treated her like the daughter she’d never gotten to have.

“And we used to try and find the most hideous Christmas jumper we could and had to wear it the whole of Christmas Day.”

“I think Kara already has that competition won,” Alex said with a grin, her hand landing on Maggie’s thigh beneath the table. “She has a whole closet of them.”

“I do,” Kara confirmed with a proud smile. “And I love baking! We can totally do that.”

“I don’t wanna get in the way of any of your traditions, though.”

“You won’t,” Alex promised, squeezing Maggie’s thigh. “And besides, we can make some of our own.”

Alex’s smile was shy as she glanced at Maggie through her lashes, and Maggie was flooded with warmth, her heart feeling full enough to burst.

She didn’t know how she’d gotten to be so lucky, but she knew that she wasn’t going to let Alex go.

//

“I hope there are some Christmas pyjamas in that bag,” was the first thing Kara said to Maggie when she arrived at Kara’s apartment bright and early on Christmas Eve.

Kara herself was dressed in a ridiculous reindeer onesie that made Maggie smile, but not as wide as when she saw Alex in Kara’s kitchen, holding a steaming mug and dressed like an elf.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Alex cautioned, “or there’ll be no hot cocoa for you.”

“I wasn’t laughing,” Maggie replied, dropping her overnight bag on the floor (apparently the two sisters always made Christmas Eve a sleepover, and this year Maggie was invited, too). “You look adorable.” Alex wrinkled her nose and Maggie reached out to pull her into a kiss. “What was that about hot cocoa?”

“I’ll make you a mug while you get changed.”

“You can use my room if you want,” Kara offered. “Or the bathroom.” Maggie nodded and headed for the bathroom, quickly changing into the most festive pjs she’d been able to find, featuring several animals dressed in Santa hats.

“Now who looks adorable?” Alex asked as Maggie emerged.

“Definitely still you.” She accepted the mug Alex handed her with a smile, humming with contentment as she took a sip. “This is delicious.”

“Alex makes the best cocoa.”

“That’s the extent of my capabilities in the kitchen, though,” Alex was quick to add.

“I know, I’ve seen you cook,” Maggie reminded her. “It wasn’t pretty.”

“Hey! I tried.” Alex pouted, and Maggie wiped it away with a kiss.

“You did.” Alex pulled Maggie into her arms, wrapping them around Maggie’s waist, and Maggie rested her head against Alex’s shoulder, wishing that she could bottle up this feeling. “You’re not cooking tomorrow, right?” Maggie couldn’t help but tease, and Alex huffed close to her ear.

“Nope, I will be staying out of it. My mom’s got it covered.”

“Maybe I could help her out?”

“You’d want to?” Alex sounded surprised, and Maggie shrugged.

“Yeah, I don’t mind. I used to cook for my aunt, and I know my way around the kitchen.”

“You do.” Alex had that dreamy look on her face that she got whenever she thought about Maggie’s cooking. “I’m sure she’d love the help.”

“Is she coming here today?”

“Tomorrow,” Kara corrected. “I’ll go and pick her up in the morning.” Maggie watched as Kara’s eyes grew wide, like she’d said something she shouldn’t. “You know. From the airport. Not from Midvale, because that would be,” Kara paused to laugh, “that would be ridiculous.”

Alex shot her sister a look and Maggie gave a wry shake of her head - she hadn’t told Alex yet that her sister was very obvious, and that she’d figured out that Kara was Supergirl a long time ago.

She decided to let them keep their secret for a little while longer.

“So, what movie did you wanna watch first?” Kara quickly changed the subject. “We have a few to choose from.” She took Maggie’s hand and dragged her away from Alex and towards the couch, and Maggie’s eyes widened when she saw the collection of DVDs spread across the coffee table.

“Wow, you really weren’t kidding.”

“I never kid about Christmas movies,” Kara said, voice solemn, and Maggie fought a smile. “You can pick the first one.”

Maggie picked one at random (apparently one of Kara’s favourites), and was promptly pulled onto the couch and made the filling in a Danvers sister sandwich.

Alex curled into her side and rested her head on Maggie’s shoulder, one hand clasped around her mug and the other holding Maggie’s hand.

Halfway through the movie Kara’s head wound up on her other shoulder, and Maggie smiled - it had been so long since she’d felt part a family, and to be accepted so quickly and so effortlessly into the Danvers’ made her happier than she’d ever be able to put into words.

//

“Hey,” Alex murmured as she stepped out of Kara’s bathroom to find Maggie standing at her sisters window, taking in the view of National City it offered. “Have you had a good day?”

“The best.” Maggie turned into Alex, wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist and pressing a gentle kiss against the side of her neck. “Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me.” Alex held Maggie tighter and kissed the top of her head. “I’m glad you agreed to come.”

They’d spent most of the day in front of the TV, only getting up to eat or bake (Maggie had made dozens of cookies and watched with awe as Kara had devoured almost every one).

It was one of the most perfect Christmas Eve’s she had ever had, and she hoped that there would be many more like it, that this would be a new tradition for all three of them.

“Want to know something else I used to do with my aunt?”

“What?”

“We used to swap one present at midnight before I went to bed.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm.” Maggie twisted in her arms, stepping back and producing a small box from her pocket with a neat little bow on-top.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I wanted to.” Maggie looked nervous, her fingers shaking a little, and Alex took the box carefully from her hand.

“I got you something, too.” She led Maggie over to the couch that had been converted into their bed for the night and dug around in her bag until she found what she was looking for. “Here.”

“You didn’t have to, either.”

“I know.” She pulled Maggie to sit beside her, and crossed her legs as she played with the edge of the box. “I can open it?”

Maggie nodded, and Alex was quick to flip open the lid and carefully lift out the necklace within.

“Is this what I think it is?”

“It’s the bullet you pulled out of me,” Maggie told her, as Alex rolled it between her fingers. “I hope it’s not too morbid? But… it was what made me get my head out of my ass and realise that I couldn’t let you get away. Without that bullet I’d probably be sat at my desk right now eating noodles and feeling sorry for myself but instead I’m here with you. It brought me luck, in a way, and I hope that it’ll do that for you, too.” She was rambling, playing with her hands, and Alex couldn’t speak for a moment, her chest feeling tight. “You hate it, don’t you? I knew I should’ve gotten something else, I just - ”

“I love it,” Alex cut her off, fingers tracing over the date etched into the side of the bullet, the day they’d gotten together.

“You do?”

“I do,” Alex confirmed before leaning over to give Maggie a lingering kiss. “I really do.” Maggie’s smile was so wide it lit up the whole room, and Alex couldn’t help but kiss her again.

“Not that I’m not enjoying this,” Maggie said around a moan as Alex kissed her neck. “But I really wanna know what you got for me.”

Alex laughed and sat back, putting on her necklace and trying not to be nervous as she watched Maggie unwrap her gift.

“Did you get me a gun, Danvers?” Maggie asked, voice a little giddy as she looked down at the weapon within the box she’d just opened.

“Not just any gun.”

“Is it a DEO modified gun?” Maggie was practically bouncing. “It is, isn’t it?”

“Maybe.” Maggie’s smile got impossibly bigger.

“God, I’m so lucky.” Maggie picked it up, testing the weight of it in her hand. “Tell me how it works.”

“You point and shoot.” Maggie levelled her with a look, and Alex grinned. “It’s nothing too fancy.”

“It _looks_ fancy.”

“You can come by the DEO next week and test it out.”

“Hell yeah.” She put it carefully away, beaming. “Thank you.”

“Thank you for this.” Alex played with the chain around her neck.

“And thank you for today,” Maggie continued, reaching out to pull Alex close. “You’ve already made this my best Christmas yet.”

“I hope I can top it next year.” Maggie’s smile was soft, and Alex had no idea how she’d gotten to be so lucky.

“I already know that you will.”

 

 

 


End file.
